


Just Come Get Me

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Late Night Conversations, Learning to trust, NSFW, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: AU where Robbie and Daisy have been hooking up. Daisy seems satisfied with their arrangement but Robbie wants more. What will it take for her to fall in love with him ? Sequel toMaking Scenes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was languishing in my WIP folder as I was hesitant about posting. I tried my best to balance the sex with emotion. Hopefully, it works?
> 
> Title from Rihanna's _James Joint_. "Don't say that you miss me...just come get me."
> 
> Big shout out to Christina over on Tumblr (@youandmeunthinkable) who is a sweetheart with gifs and overall support!
> 
> The first thing I wrote, she messaged and encouraged me to continue. I appreciate it, and am posting this because of you!
> 
> Thanks @lbulldesigns who is always so gracious to agree to be my beta reader :)

~

Daisy was feverishly working in the computer room on Turner Hall’s 3rd floor, her fingers flying across the keys. 

She needed to flood her brain with information and drown her anxious thoughts. The room was always empty – it was filled with old machines and a crappy network -but she’d come to think of it as hers. She would bring her laptop and borrow Wi-Fi from anyone generous enough with an unsecured connection.

She was engrossed in her latest assignment when the door abruptly opened. Startled, she glanced up and saw Robbie entering, looking more serious than usual.

So much for hiding in peace. 

“Hey you,” she said uneasily before ducking behind her screen. “What’s up?” 

Ignoring her question, he locked the door behind him and stalked over.

“You left this morning before I got up,” he spoke quietly, but there was an edge to his voice.

Daisy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding his gaze. And not just because she did, in fact, slip out while he was asleep. 

It was because the last time Robbie was here, she arrived late to her morning Robotics Lab, smelling like sex, and missing her text book and panties. After an excruciating 40 minutes, she’d rushed back to her apartment and was freshening up when there was a knock on her door.

Robbie had contritely come to return her misplaced book, but his warm kiss goodbye reignited them both. He fucked her against the wall in the tiny foyer, her legs wrapped around his waist while he pounded into her like a man possessed.

Caught up in the memory, she didn’t notice that he had pulled up a chair and was now sitting right next to her. 

“I had to head out early, sorry, I’m working on a project for Professor May,” she frowned at her screen, feigning concentration.

The clean scent of his cologne was her first hint that he was getting closer; his breath by her neck was the next. His fingers trailed her cheek and jawline, and when he turned her face to him, she defiantly stared back.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying right?” Robbie rested his forehead on hers, and Daisy knew there was no fooling him; he always cut right to the heart of her. His fingers were gently outlining her lips, and her damned heart was melting. There was nothing she could ever deny Robbie Reyes when he was so sweet; she had to take back control. 

Leaning forward, she slowly licked his finger and as his gaze heated and dropped to her tongue, Daisy knew exactly how to avoid the conversation Robbie wanted. Unzipping his jacket, she untucked his shirt and reached for his belt buckle.

“Did you have something for me when you woke up?” she smirked as she clambered on him, straddling his lap. Good thing she was wearing a dress. He helped her get seated comfortably and started to say something, but Daisy interrupted him with a searing kiss. He resisted her at first, but soon he was greedily responding, his hands drifting up her legs and pulling her panties down. 

“Sorry I left,” she broke away to undo his pants. “Let me make up for it.” Enjoying the way his breathing hitched, she took his cock out and she stroked him the way he liked, slow and firm. 

“Dais, we need to talk” Robbie moaned, even as his cock jumped when she glided on him again. Poor thing. 

She loved it when he was like this, so hard and already leaking pre cum. Grazing the tip, she drew her finger on the liquid and brought it to her lips, tasting his saltiness.

“We can talk after you fuck me,” Daisy breathed. The pulsing between her legs was reaching a fever pitch and she needed relief. 

Attuned to her body, Robbie dipped a finger in her slick heat, enjoying how wet she was for him.  
“Can’t babe, I didn’t bring anything,” he brushed his thumb lightly over her clit as he nuzzled her jawline. Her little moans were driving him crazy.

Daisy stopped thinking when he started kissing her neck, loving the roughness of his facial hair on her skin and the feeling of fullness when he added a second finger and then a third. He knew her so fucking well. She didn’t want his words or to think about what they meant, only feel.

“Pull your tits out,” he whispered in her ear.

“Not without taking my whole dress off, no, you’ll rip it!” Daisy lightly bit his neck when he moved his free hand to tug at her high neckline. Chastened, he kissed her softly as an apology and rubbed the head of his cock on her clit. She gasped and closed her eyes, reveling in the delicious sensations of his hardness and scent and urgent touches.

Robbie was transfixed on her face, with an open hunger in his dark eyes. He loved watching her fly apart- it was something she’d gotten used to since they started this non-relationship. Damn him, she could cum from this only, and soon she was rubbing on him in earnest. She cried out his name when a fierce orgasm took over and collapsed in the crook of his neck. Robbie kissed her hair and held her tightly.

He waited till she was breathing normally, and then he placed his hands over hers and guided her to stroke him again.

He gasped, closing his eyes.

“I dreamt we were fucking, but when I woke up, you weren’t there,” his voice was rough in her ear and she felt him get slicker and impossibly harder. “I came all over your side of the bed. All I could think about was fucking your sweet pussy.” Daisy kept up the pace; the closer Robbie was, the filthier his language. Leaning in, she bit the sensitive spot by his ear, and when he moaned out loud, she devoured his mouth, sucking his tongue. It sent him over the edge, pulsing wildly and spurting in her hands.

Panting, he closed his eyes and laid his head back, as Daisy rested on his chest and listened to his racing heart. Soon it was only the sounds of their breathing, and Robbie placing tender kisses on her forehead. Daisy reluctantly got up to get the travel pack of wipes in her backpack- the door was locked, but it was still a public place. Working quickly, she cleaned them up as much as possible, avoiding Robbie’s attentive gaze. He always saw too much.

She was starting to button his pants when he grasped her hand.

“See you tonight?” he asked, tersely.

“Sure,” she lied, and they both knew it.

Pulling away, Robbie got up to fix himself, taking care she didn’t see his face.

His throat was closing up, and he couldn’t breathe. If this agony was love, he was beginning to see why Daisy didn’t want anything to do with it. Still, he wanted to scream- why couldn’t she love him the way she loved fucking him?

Instead, he wordlessly tucked his shirt in and zipped up his jacket before turning to face her. She had a stricken expression and was devouring him with her eyes, and Robbie felt the pain in his chest increase. 

She cared for him- he knew it, and she knew it. Somehow everything between them got fucked up after that. 

With a forced smile, he walked over and tried to smoothen out her dress as best as he could. It was new, a delicate yellow that warmed her dusky skin and made her dark hair stand out. A rush of affection flooded him and as he drew her in for a hug, he inhaled her scent.

“I didn’t tell you good morning,” his voice rumbled as he caressed her cheek and then rubbed it with his own.

“Morning,” Daisy replied, her heart fluttering wildly. She smiled up at him, and he returned it, a genuine one that lit up his face. The flutterings suddenly felt like they were strangling her.

“I have class in a bit, so…” she started, not sure what to say, but needing to be alone.

“No problem, see you tonight." Robbie didn't let it show how her dismissal hurt. He kissed her one last time before letting himself out, the creaky door closing with a decisive click.

Daisy stared at the shut door before retreating to her trusty laptop.

Her chest ached as loneliness stifled her. Gradually it lessened as she took comfort in the computers.They were all useless by normal standards; too bad how broken things always ended up discarded.

Sighing, she resumed her work, more distressed than before, Robbie Reyes shadowing her every thought.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief time apart, Robbie and Daisy come together again. He comes to a realization about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Trishybear and quakerider-hell for bouncing ideas off when I was stuck! Modern-Victoria is always so sweet, thanks for the review, it made me want to continue! 
> 
> The Quakerider fandom is the best :)

~

He didn't see her that night, or the next and Robbie spent his days reflecting on words both spoken and left unsaid. 

And at night, he dreamt her soft skin gliding on his and her needy moans low in his ear.

He needed her, so on Friday morning, he sent a message asking if she wanted to go for a drive. His phone buzzed later in the afternoon.

_Still working on that assignment for May... can’t make it. Text you when I’m done?_

The surge of resentment left him breathless. Jaw clenched, he shot a response, needing to draw her from the façade she always hid behind.

But he miscalculated. She didn’t fire back at him like he wanted, but the searing pain that came with her silence wounded him as if she did.

~

Daisy was staring at Robbie’s words for the last half hour.

 _Don’t bother… I think I’m done with us_ , it read, and the stab to her heart couldn’t be any sharper.

She’d been expecting this, the day when he would be done with her bullshit. She really did have an assignment but it wouldn’t have taken up every minute of the weekend, and he knew it. Robbie put up with her longer that was to be expected, actually.

On Monday morning, Daisy sought refuge in her usual spot. A secret part of her, the place that she always kept buried, wondered if maybe he would show.

He didn’t, and Daisy welcomed another familiar feeling- of knowing she thoroughly fucked up and had no one to blame but herself.

~

A few evenings later, she was leaving her campus job, when she glimpsed his car in front of the building.

Twinges of guilt pricked at her conscience.

The first time they kissed, the first time they were intimate, when he said he loved her, was in there. She’d longed to call him the past few days but didn’t know what to say, where to start, how to fix things.

And then she spotted Robbie exiting the driver’s side, all sinful dark looks, and glossy black hair. His face was impassive as usual, and his ubiquitous black jacket was unzipped. Suddenly he broke into a quick smile, and Daisy grinned in return even though he wasn’t looking in her direction. God, she missed him. She was about to go over, pride be damned, when she saw the object of his attention.

A pretty girl with flowing auburn hair and a carefree smile was strolling up. Her tiny shorts showcased long bronzed legs and her trendy top exposed a generous expanse of toned stomach. Daisy froze and shrank behind the door she’d just exited. This goddess looked genuinely lighthearted and vibrant, unlike her who faked it most of the time. But who was she? The mystery girl gracefully touched his face and said something that made Robbie chuckle.

The jealousy churning in Daisy’s gut became a simmering anger, as Robbie made no attempt to deflect the girl’s hand or muster the decency to look uncomfortable. In fact, they both looked pretty damned cozy. It had only been a _week_ and here he was with someone else? In front of her _job_ , no less. So much for being in love. She retreated to a side exit so she could avoid them and stormed back to her apartment, making the trek in record time.

She lasted literally 5 minutes at home before she fired off a text.

_Didn’t take you long to find a new girlfriend_

Her phone buzzed immediately.

_Didn’t know I had an old one._

Daisy glowered at the screen, wanting to fling her phone. She could picture his smug, handsome face typing that, proper punctuation and all.

 _Are you fucking her?_ she typed, needing to know. 

For an agonizing 10 minutes there was no response and then:

_What do you want Daisy? You blow me off now you’re tripping when you think I’m with someone else?_

Daisy felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

 _YOU broke up with me Reyes!!_ Daisy was raging now.

 _DAISY! YOU made it clear we weren’t in a relationship!_

Caps from Robbie meant he was getting pissed; Daisy was way past that though.

_We've been fucking for MONTHS now Robbie... WTF?!!!_

Her phone rang 2 seconds later.

“Where are you?” he growled, and Daisy could hear people chatting in the background and feminine laughter.

“None of your business!” she snapped, knowing it was petty but not caring. Jealousy was shredding her insides.

“Where the _fuck_ are you, Daisy?” Robbie was louder this time, and some of the background chatter died.

“Home,” she replied, mulishly.

“On the way, and your ass better be there.” Robbie hung up before she could get a word in.

Daisy stared at the screen, dumbstruck. Where was he? Who was he with? Should she change? She scanned her faded jeans and shirt- clothes she had since high school-and remembered how striking the mystery girl was.

Scrambling, she made a dash for a quick shower.

She decided on a simple pale pink dress that she always felt confident in and didn’t look too dressy. She was contemplating whether to add a little makeup when there was a banging on the door.

Wondering what he must have told his _friend_ so he could come over so quickly, Daisy’s temper rekindled. Stomping to the door, she flung it open, spoiling for a fight. Robbie didn’t disappoint.

“Where’s Jemma?” he questioned without preamble, as he barged in.

“Some out of state conference,” Daisy answered. Her ire was deflating with him so near and in her space but it seemed like his was only mounting.

He threw his jacket on the couch and then advanced on her. Daisy shrank back.

“I haven’t heard from you in a god damned week,” he started angrily, grasping her hand and pulling her to the bedroom. “I'm going out of my _fucking_ mind.” Pushing the door open, he hauled her in and then slammed it shut. Daisy started to argue, but he flashed his phone in her face. “And _this_ is the shit you send me?” Glaring, he tossed his phone on her nightstand, where it spun madly before tumbling on the carpeted floor. 

__

____

__

Daisy’s jaw dropped, she’d never seen Robbie this infuriated.

“Come here,” he ordered, anger radiating in waves. He was disrobing methodically when he noticed her hesitation.

“Do you want me?” his dark eyes never once left her face. Unable to find her voice, she nodded.

“Then take your clothes off,” he bit out. Daisy didn’t move and he exhaled deeply.

“Let me,” he amended, his anger starting to recede when he saw how she uncertain she was. Drawing her close, he deftly unzipped her dress, loving how she shivered at his touch. It pooled to the floor, and she was left in a lacy confection that barely covered the tips of her nipples.

And just like that, the brief reprieve was over.

“You had this on all day?” Robbie’s voice was harsh, and Daisy felt a spear of heat low in her belly. Suddenly, he was kissing her greedily, his hands roving her body. “You didn’t answer,” he was lightly tugging at her nipples, till they were jutting out obscenely. “Who did you wear this for?”

“You,” she breathed. Robbie rewarded her by licking her nipple and when she gasped, he sucked it hard. She was burning for him. “I changed after you called, I imagined you watching me.” Daisy’s voice was a husky whisper.

“I’m watching now,” he was breathing deeply and his eyes were hooded. “Take it off. Before I tear it off.”

Daisy pouted at his warning, and because she was a fucking tease, took her sweet time easing off her bra and panties.

Robbie’s body was thrumming, and he was past the point of civility.

Picking her up, he laid her on the bed and kissed her possessively while his hand drifted south. Breaking their kiss, he watched her face as he slowly parted her folds. “Is this my pussy?” He slowly slid a finger in, and Daisy moaned, her dark hair fanned out on the bed.

“Answer my question” he demanded, sliding in another finger. Daisy responded by raking her nails down his back as she gasped.

“Robbie, please!” she begged, her hips writhing.

“Please what? Whose cunt is this?” Robbie taunted, lightly brushing her clit.

“Yours! You know that!” she cried. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed red.

Satisfied with that answer, Robbie withdrew and eased her thighs open. It felt like an eternity since he last saw her and wanted to draw out the night. Bending his head, he licked her pussy, relishing the way she ground it in his face. He obliged her by gently sucking her clit in his mouth. She screamed his name as she came and he licked it all up.

Fingers trembling, he reached for a condom in her nightstand, needing to claim her as his. She was still breathing heavily when he was ready but he didn't care.

“You’re still in trouble,” he promised. “Turn around.” When she didn’t get his meaning, he smoothly flipped her on her stomach. “Hold on to the headboard,” he ordered, and as she obeyed, he grasped her hips.

She was soaked, and he slid in easily.

“Fuck,” he moaned, feeling every nerve ending on fire. This was not the time for light touches or trailing kisses. Gathering her hair, he wrapped it in his hand, admiring her smooth neck and shoulder. He lightly bit the sensitive spot below her ear, and when she shuddered, he sucked it, hoping it would leave a mark. He would have been pleased to know she was wanted the same thing.

He fucked her hard and fast but slowed his pace when he realized she was close to another orgasm. Pulling out, he switched them up again, so she was on top riding him, her dark hair a curtain in front of her face, her chest and cheeks flushed. God, she was so beautiful when she was this close. They both came apart at the same time, and it was a perfect fit when she collapsed in his arms.

~

Gently stroking her hair, he listened to her light breathing, and sure enough, she was falling asleep. He debated whether to get cleaned up or simply stay cuddled with her. He didn’t want to get up, but they needed to talk things out.

But, wasn’t that the source of their problems? Or _his_ problem?

He was open and direct but also impatient. He made up his mind about Daisy and he expected the same from her. Except, it sent her racing in the opposite direction, away from him. And the more he prodded for a commitment, the further she would retreat.

How could he get her to love him?

Sighing, he finally realized he couldn’t. She would have to come to him on her own, and he would have to cultivate the patience to wait. He continued stroking her hair till she fell asleep, nestled in his side.

He fucking _hated_ waiting, but Daisy was worth it.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to get feedback about what worked or didn't work :) Kudos and comments are much appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy decides to share part of her past with Robbie. How will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate continuation of chapter 2! So if I were a better writer, I would just have the entire story out. I'm getting there!
> 
> Thank you Modern Victoria for always being so sweet in reviews. It really helps me stay motivated.

Robbie laid with Daisy for a little before finally getting up.

Energized, he tidied up her bedroom and the common area before checking out the kitchen for food. Just like he feared, it was a wasteland with a moldy half-eaten pizza and old Chinese takeout containers in the fridge.

He _could_ run out and get something, but suppose Daisy woke up while he was gone? He wouldn't want her to think he left her.

Sighing, he opened a takeout container but had to shut it quickly when a foul scent wafted out. Cursing in disappointment, he figured he might as well clean out the fridge, too.

~

Daisy had rolled over to Robbie's side of the bed and was listening to him move around in the kitchen. It was comforting. He was a neat freak and was probably straightening up. She really should make it work with him for that virtue alone. She heard him swear loudly which meant he either found the disaster that was the microwave or he opened old food in the fridge. Smiling, she burrowed into the covers. 

Maybe Robbie had the right idea after all? In equal parts practicality and sentimentality, Robbie had asked her last week to move in with him and true to form, she panicked.

There was never a time Daisy moved into someone else's space and it worked out for her. Ever.

But she couldn’t explain that to Robbie without going into her past, which she wanted to keep hidden. She was okay with him _thinking_ she had issues; no way in hell would she outright confirm them with her history. 

That no foster family ever wanted her, not the first or the second or the tenth time. That past boyfriends got fed up of her anxiety and she couldn't blame them. She wasn’t stupid; she knew she wasn’t normal. 

But sometimes, when Robbie held her, she felt like telling him how scared she was that he would eventually leave. Or sharing that she sometimes had panic attacks thinking about her past. Or that even though she was a mess, she was actually really proud of herself and she needed to finish school.

Robbie thought he loved her, but how could he? He didn’t know her.

She was lost in her thoughts when the room door opened, and she saw his silhouette in the darkness.

“Babe, I’m going for something to eat, do you want to ride with me?” he asked softly, and Daisy realized that no matter how much she sabotaged it, Robbie always came back.

“I’m good,” she said. “Bring me back something.”

For a split second, she expected him to yell or be disappointed, instead, he just asked her what she felt like eating.

“Whatever you’re getting,” she replied. He closed the door, and Daisy knew that she had to take a leap somehow to him. He always extended himself to her. She needed to reciprocate.

~

He came back with chicken and beef burritos and a diet soda for her, but her appetite was gone. Instead, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. She decided to reveal part of her past, and she oddly wanted to feel clean.

He ate and joined her back in bed, and Daisy mulled over what to say.

It was pitch black and Daisy knew Robbie was awake even though they were both silent. He turned over, and pulled her to him, stroking her hair. And she had an epiphany that he always played with her hair to soothe _him_ , not her, and she suddenly felt bold. It was quiet, the AC humming and occasionally, they would hear a car pull off in the distance. It felt like home.

“I’ve had 3 names”.

_Silence._

It was a curious thing, hearing her own confession.

“Mary Sue, which I fucking hated. Skye which I actually loved. Daisy Johnson is my birth name, so I go by it now. It’s what my biological parents named me.”

Robbie nuzzled her face to let her know; he was listening. He didn’t want to speak and break the mood.

“I don’t really know if I like the name Daisy…it’s so...old-fashioned. But it’s what my parents wanted, you know? So I want it…but I don’t know if I like it. But I want it. ” she repeated. She knew she wasn’t making any fucking sense.

Robbie sat up on the bed and pulled her up as well. He linked their hands and kissed her forehead and her lips. Daisy wrapped her arms around him and nestled in his chest. This is what sustained her.

“Daisy.” He rubbed her back, and kissed her, needing her to feel how much he loved her.

“Yes,” her voice broke.

“You can take my last name whenever you want. Okay? It’s yours.” Robbie’s throat was burning, and he stopped speaking. He didn’t have anything else to give her that would let her know she could depend on him. And he needed her to know that he would always be there for her.

Daisy sighed. “I don’t deserve you,” she said.

“You deserve more than me,” Robbie replied, knowing that was the truth.

They didn’t say anything after that and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is an explicit fic, I want to always showcase Robbie and Daisy's feelings. Comments and reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

~

Daisy was dreaming.

It was pitch black and she was alone in a cavernous space, scared of moving forward. She was nothing, an insignificant fleck lost in eternity; if she fell, the darkness would surely swallow her up.

There was a low hum in the air and a thrumming within her. The terror ratched upward.

In the distance, a blazing light shone with fiery reds and golds that seemed hot and bright enough to peer into her soul and burn it away. She shrank back, terrified.

 _You have to move on,_ a tiny voice spoke, clear and high. _Go to the light._

“I-I can’t!” Daisy felt a panic like no other. “It’s too dark, and it’s too far away.”

“The darkness is keeping you safe to help find your vibrations. The dark won’t hurt you.” The voice was earnest.

“But the fire will burn,” Daisy was crying now. “It will burn me away and I won’t exist anymore.”

“The fire doesn’t want to hurt you,” the voice soothed . “It will warm you, and give you light and burn anything that harms you.”

Daisy shook her head. No way in hell she was she moving.

“Please Daisy, I need you to go so I can get back to my Dad,” the voice was pleading.

Daisy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She had to help the girl find her father.

“Where are you? What’s your name?” Daisy listened to thrumming and realized that it was coming from her and everything around.

“I’m Hope,” the little girl said. “Take a step forward and you’ll find me.”

Daisy scrunched her eyes shut and balled her fists, inhaling another deep breath. She could do this, what was one step?

She listened to the vibrations, and for Hope, and took a step forward. But there was no time to feel triumphant. 

“We have to hurry, Daisy.” Hope grabbed her hand, and tugged her along.

“Why the rush?” Daisy was finally getting used to the darkness, and moving in it and they tumbled towards the fire.

“I wasn’t supposed to be here, and I can get stuck. If that happens my dad will be really sad, so we have to go.”

And buoyed by an unknown instinct, Daisy picked up the little girl and using a surge of power, propelled them in the middle of the blaze. But it didn’t sear her skin like she thought. Instead, it engulfed her in a warm cloak and illuminated her surroundings. There was a beautiful girl with pigtails and a smile that reminded Daisy of starlight. And with her vibrations, Daisy felt an overwhelming presence lurking.

 **You,** a voice rumbled. **In any world. Always you, always him.**

“Him?” Daisy was confused. She looked to Hope, who smiled reassuringly.

The voice heaved a sigh. **“Robbie Reyes.”**

And at the sound of that name, every cell in Daisy’s body quickened. How could she forget?

“Where is Robbie? I have to get back to Robbie!” she was shrieking now, while Hope tried to calm her.

 **Be easy, girl.** The voice was condescending, but Daisy felt no malice. **Go back to him. He will take care of you. Make sure you take care of him.**

And before Daisy could retort that _of course_ she would take care of him, she _loved_ him, the world started swirling, spinning madly. But she didn’t give in to panic. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and felt the vibrations in and around her, and she knew that as long as she could listen to herself, she would be steady.

Hope and The Voice disappeared, but Daisy knew she wouldn’t disappear, and sure enough, she woke up in Robbie’s arms.

In fact, he was enveloping her, calling her name. It was all too hot, and she couldn’t breathe.

“Daisy, can you hear me?” he was sounding frantic.

“Yes,” she coughed. What had happened?

They both slept in the nude, the covers were tossed on the floor, and the fan was on, why was it so fucking hot?

“Dais, I was so worried,” Robbie hugged her. “You had a nightmare and couldn’t come out of it.”

“Can I get something to drink?” and even the way she was speaking felt weird. Robbie kissed her then went to the kitchen.

She flexed her hands and rolled her neck. Hopefully, she’d feel better when the morning came.

He returned with some hot tea, the way she liked it, milky and sweet. It was in one of the cups they’d fought over, and Daisy blinked back tears.

She needed to take care of Robbie, and he would take of her.

“You need to take these back home.” She sipped the steaming tea.

“What are you talking about?” he was holding her, and stroking her back.

“These cups, I got them for you." Daisy took a gulp this time, of the hot liquid, welcoming to burn.

“Fuck the cups,” he murmured. “You know I was dreaming of my mother?” he rubbed his cheek on hers. “She was yelling at me,” Robbie smiled. “She said why are you arguing with the woman you love over mugs, just take care of her.”

Daisy burst into tears. “You always take care of me. Did you tell her that?”

“I don’t have to tell her that, baby.” Robbie finally understood. “As long as you tell me I’m taking care of you, that’s all that matters.”

And Robbie kissed away her tears and held her as she finished her tea and then fixed the sheets so they could go to sleep.

But she still seemed shaken.

“What can I do, cariño?” he nuzzled Daisy’s hair and stroked her sides.

“Just talk to me,” she murmured. “It soothes me.” Her eyes were closed as she laid on Robbie’s chest.

He told her about his mother, memories that were too painful so they were stored away deep inside him. But as the words tumbled out, he realized he had good memories- waking up on Three Kings Day, her cooking, and how she would always make him hot chocolate and make it extra creamy and sweet.

And when he said her name- Juliana- he remembered the way his father would call her Ana when he wanted to wheedle on Robbie’s behalf. When Gabe was born, Robbie was such a bad kid always getting into trouble.

There was a lump in his throat now. Mortified, Robbie inhaled deeply only to choke on his breath. Daisy’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him. Robbie’s eyes filled, and to his shame, a tear tracked down his cheek.

He stared up at the ceiling and she stroked his hair, the way he usually did hers.

“Juliana is a beautiful name,” Daisy said.

His face crumpled and when she pulled him close, he cried in her neck, heaving sobs that tore at her soul. In that moment Daisy vowed to be Robbie Reyes’ avenging angel. Any wrong that she could right, she would, and heaven help anyone who got in her way.

“Sorry…” Robbie began, but she leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. He rested his face on hers, and when her tears mingled with his, he felt cleansed, like the vastness of their love was finding the hidden broken spaces within him, and healing him.

“If you have a baby girl, you can call her Juliana,” Daisy told him, as she stroked his face.

“You don’t think it’s old-fashioned?” Robbie cleared his throat.

“Considering my name is Daisy, no.” she kissed him again. “Plus my birthday is in July. I think it’ll fit.” And as the words were spoken out loud, Daisy Johnson realized she just declared herself.

Robbie’s face was still wet, but as his lips curved in a slow smile, the tears shone brightly, illuminating his face.

“Well, cariño,” he reached over and nuzzled her face and neck, his hands trailing her body. “I think my baby’s mother should decide on names.” His mustache was tickling her face.

“I didn’t mean to imply…” Daisy stammered.

Robbie kissed her words away.

“So whatever you decide,” he murmured against her lips. “As long as we all have the same last name.”

She fell silent and Robbie immediately knew what she was thinking.

“You just found your name, I won’t take away yours.” Robbie linked their hands, it was all falling into place. “Daisy Luisa Johnson Reyes.”

“It’s Louise,” she corrected shyly. “Luis for a boy maybe?”

“You can’t get to choose everything now,” Robbie tickled her side and she shrieked.

“We all get your last name by default remember?” she tried tickling him back but he was too quick.

“I love you,” he breathed. “And I don’t care if you say it back because it doesn’t change anything. I love you.”

 _Now mightn’t be the right time …_ and her inner voice didn’t have a chance to finish its thought because Daisy was done being led by it.

“I love you,” Daisy laughed freely. “We can do this together.”

“Say it again,” Robbie demanded.

“I love you, and I won’t stop saying it.”

And she proved him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the comics, Robbie's mother's name is Juliana :) I thought it would be nice to link it to Daisy's birthday. Also I referenced 'cups' in this story that we will find out about in 'Making scenes'. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was/am nervous about this one. I hope I was able to capture the essence of the characters while placing them in this setting? If you liked this, check out the prequel Making Scenes :) Kudos/comments are much appreciated if you like the story !


End file.
